Nobunaga
|songfeat = duet |gender = Female |official_illustrator = yuki |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = のぶなが |officialromajiname = Nobunaga |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 12|month = 10|&year = 1991|ref = Her Nico Nico Douga user page |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 17061475 |mylistID1 = 19301721 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co390149 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Guriri, Wataame, ENE, Kuripurin, TMDC, Aito}} Nobunaga (のぶなが) is a popular Korean well-known for her sweet, clear voice and wide vocal range. She debuted in mid-2010 and quickly gained a large following after her breakout cover of "Shinkai Shoujo" , which is also her most popular cover with over 1.2 million views as of March 2013. She covers a wide variety of songs and adjusts her voice accordingly, from cheery and bouncy in covers like "Rimokon" and "Rin Len Uchutozoku-Dan", to a gentler, more tender tone in covers like "Shinkai Shoujo" and "Shinzou Democracy". She can also sing in a fuller, more boyish voice when impersonating Len during her Kagamine self-duets. She often collaborates with other Korean utaite such as Guriri, Wataame, ENE, Kuripurin and TMDC. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on September 23, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on December 19, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # Yume Kanaeru Mirai (AIR WINDOW album) (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on March 05, 2014) }} Collaboration Units # rabies with Guriri and Aito List of Covered Songs (2010.05.29) # "Venus to Jesus" (Arakawa Under the Bridge OP) (2010.06.21) # "Hankou Seimei" (Rebellious Life/Crime Declaration) (2010.07.02) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) (2010.07.11) # "Mayonaka Himitsu Club" (2010.07.14) # "Whammy-Anarchy" (2010.07.18) # "Out of Eden" (2010.07.22) # "One-Call, Love-Call" (2010.07.24) # "Toki no Mukou Maboroshi no Sora" (FuctionJunction song) feat. Nobunaga, Guriri, Wataame and ENE (2010.07.24) (Taken down on NND) # "Natsu to Rouka to Hanabatake" (2010.07.31) # "Over Technology" (2010.08.01) # "Rinne" (Loop) (2010.08.19) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.24) # "Lacrimosa" (Kalafina song) feat. Nobunaga, Guriri, Wataame and ENE (2010.09.05) (Taken down on NND) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) (2010.09.05) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" (Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~) feat Nobunaga and Guriri (2010.09.14) # "Mimic" (2010.09.19) # "Green Straight" (2010.09.29) # "Sweet Devil" (2010.10.12) # "Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night" (2010.10.26) # "Winter Alice" (2010.11.22) # "Beware the Umbrella Left There Forever" (2010.12.04) # "Yokuaru Rinne To Neko No Hanashi" (2010.12.06) # "1925" -Acoustic Arrange- (2011.01.04) # "storia" (Kalafina song) feat. Nobunaga, Guriri and ENE (2011.01.24) (Taken down on NND) # "BadBye" (2011.02.22) (Taken down on NND) # "Ansatsu Shumi" (2011.03.02) # "BEAT!" feat. Nobunaga and TMDC (2011.03.04) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" feat. Guriri, TMDC, Nobunaga and Aito (2012.03.29) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) (2011.03.31) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) (2011.04.08) # "Distorted Princess" feat. Nobunaga and POPPY (2011.04.18) # "↑Jinsei Game↓" (2011.04.22) # "Juliet and Romeo" (2011.04.30) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Nobunaga, Guriri and Aito (2011.05.04) # "Blindness" feat. Nobunaga and TMDC (2011.05.10) # "Re-sublimity" (2011.05.13) # "Magia" (Puella Magi Madoka☆Magica ED) feat. Nobunaga, ENE, Wataame and Guriri (2011.05.23) # "Momouku Gossip Art" (2011.06.02) # "Human (a Android Works)" feat. Nobunaga and Shimauma (2011.06.22) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.07.21) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) (2011.07.27) # "6900000000" (2011.07.27) # "I See The Light" feat. Nobunaga and TMDC (2011.08.01) # "VOiCE" (2011.08.22) # "Sayoko" (2011.08.24) # "LOVELESSxxx" feat. Nobunaga, Soraru and Purikuma (2011.08.29) # "+REVERSE" (2011.09.07) # "Perfect Crime" (2011.09.17) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" -Jazz arrange- (2011.09.18) # "Choose Me" feat. Nobunaga, Guriri and TMDC (2011.09.27) # "8HIT" (2011.10.21) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. @Mugicha, Guriri, Risheru, Nobunaga, Rui and Denchigire (2011.11.13) # "Pumpkin Syndrome" feat. Nobunaga and Guriri (2011.11.13) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) -Band edition- (2011.11.19) # "Fate/Stay night OP・ED" (2011.11.26) # "Lollipop Factory" feat. Nobunaga, Guriri, Kuripurin, ENE and Wataame (2011.12.01) # "Hangyaku Respect" (Rebellion Respect) (2011.12.03) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.09) # "My Dearest" (Guilty Crown opening) -Short ver.- (2011.12.22) # "Departures ~Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta ~" (2011.12.23) (Community only) # "HOT SUMMER" (f(x) song) feat. Nobunaga and Guriri (2011.12.27) # "cat's dance" (2012.01.13) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Guriri and Nobunaga (2012.01.19) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" (First Love's Picture Book) (2012.01.26) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.02.22) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu and Purikuma (2012.03.12) # "vis" (2012.04.20) # "Gensouka" (Phantom Song) (2012.04.22) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (2012.05.02) # "Doku Ringo to Cinderella" (Poisoned Apple and Cinderella) (2012.05.11) # "Gachi Yuri no Joou" (2012.05.24) # "Toys" (2012.06.03) # "Jenga" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.06.06) # "Kyun~tsu! Vampire Girl" feat. Nobunaga, Guriri and Aito (2012.06.13) # "Rin Len Uchutozoku-Dan" (Rin and Len the Space Pirates) (2012.06.15) # "moonfesta" feat. Nobunaga and Katsuki Yuka (2012.07.18) # "Suki Dayo" feat. Nobunaga, irony, Yurichika, ｎｏｎ, Ponzu, komeru, Yuuka and Mokona (2012.07.30) # "Ame Yumerou" feat. Nobunaga and Guriri (2012.08.04) # "paranoia" (2012.08.18) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.08.30) # "Yuu Hanabi" (2012.09.03) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Nobunaga, Romeron and Keito (2012.09.07) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. shell, Chikatarira, YNG, LIQU@., Baren, Tsukino Shion, kazyuP, Au, Nobunaga, irony, Owata, Reji, Donnie the Dynamite, Tori-san, miy, Noir, Rib, Vin, Yorukichi, Ko~ra, Shuiyuanwuyi, Wataame and Umemiya Hina (2012.09.14) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2012.10.11) # "Pajamakko☆" (Pajamagirl) (2012.10.20) # "Always and Forever" feat. Nobunaga and Guriri (2012.11.30) # "sympathy!!" (Parallel Link ED) feat. Hanatan, Luschka, Kano and Nobunaga (2012.12.15) # "Masked bitcH" feat. Nobunaga, Kuripurin and Guriri (2012.12.16) # "Nostalgia" (2012.12.24) # "Aishiteru" (I Love You) (2013.02.23) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Mutual Foe Syndrome) (2013.03.17) # "Yoshida, Ie Desurutteyo" (2013.04.14) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2013.04.16) (Community Only) # "Koizora Yohou" (Love Sky Forecast) (2013.04.23) # "Utopia" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.06.15) # "Noumenou Kamikakushi Jiken" (Noh Mask Island Spiriting Away Incident) (2013.06.21) # "Starting Line" (2013.07.11) # "Paranoid" (2013.09.01) # "Tokyo no Mannaka de Nekorobu" (2013.10.02) # "Ai Kotoba II" (2013.10.12) # "Zouka no Kyorikan" (The Artificial Flower's Distant Feeling) (2013.10.22) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" (2013.10.26) # "Live SNATCH 11" (Original) feat. Nobunaga, Shuiro, Cotton, EVO+, Galyu, HanyCham★, SHINVY, Shinobu, iciko and Sensei (2013.11.14) # "Okochama Sensou" (2013.12.03) # "Summertime Record" -Piano ver.- (2013.12.26) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2014.01.07) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.01.11) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Romelon and Nobunaga (2014.01.26) }} Category:Completed articles Discography Gallery |Nobunaga twitter RL.png|Nobunaga as seen on Twitter |TMDC Nobunaga BEAT! 17121498.png|Nobunaga and TMDC as seen in their cover of "BEAT!" }} Trivia * Her namesake is Oda Nobunaga, a Japanese Daimyo who initiated the unification of Japan under the Shogunate. She took the name from the video game Sengoku Basara.Her Nico Nico Pedia article * She once mentioned in a that Guriri is her best friend. * She likes to eat curry. * She has a pet cat and often uploads pictures of it onto her Twitter. External Links * Twitter * mixi Category:Completed articles